neofanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
November 20, 2013
11/20/13, Oh my gosh! The day's finally here! I'm going to start my Pokemon Journey! I got up really early and got dressed. After I jotted down a note and stuck it to our fridge, I ran out of our apartment building and into the streets of Lumiose City. I wazed to a couple of Cafe Owners that I know while running to Professor Sycamore's lab. I showed the Secretary my invitation to the lab mailed to me by the Professor himself and she let me go to the top floor, and into his lab. There was a Chespin, Fennekin, and a Froakie all sitting on a table, in front of their respective Pokeballs. Sycamore allowed me to choose one and it took me a while. Eventually, I picked Chespin. It was hard to walk away from Froakie and Fennekin. They looked really sad that they weren't going to get picked. I saw some guy walk past me about my age and into the lab. Before I could even get out of the building, the boy ran past me screaming GOT A FROAKIE!. So I asked him if he wanted to battle. He agreed to. I threw released my Chespin and his Froakie jumped off of shoulder and prepared for battle. He pulled out this weird device called a Pokedex and aimed it at my Chespin. I thought it was a weapon at first so I was about to run up and punch him when I heard it start talking about Chespin and information about his species. I asked what it was and he said it was a Pokedex that was shipped to him all the way from the Kanto Region. I was really jealous but I didn't let him know I was. When the battle started, I didn't know what to do or say so I just kept saying USE A MEGA DRAIN!. The trainer, Rob, told his Froakie to use a Water Shuriken and it knocked my Chespin over. Then, it took it's gummy cloud-like substance from it's neck and stuck it to the ground and started punching Chespin until it was knocked unconscious. I called him back and he returned to his ball. It was a strange thing. I think Rob wasn't even in control of the Froakie. It was weird. I knew that there was a Pokemon Center nearby so I ran to find it. When I saw the entrance, I walked in casually and to the front 'desk' area and pulled out my Pokeball. Awkwardly, I asked what I should do with it. She said she would tend to whatever injuries my Pokemon obtained and walked away. I sat down and saw this little book for sale across the room for $3. I paid the small fee and obtained a journal and that's where I am now! It has been a few hours since I got to the Pokemon Center. Since then, I've gotten my Chespin back and are heading to Santalune City to challenge the Bug type leader, Viola! The suns going down and I need to pitch my tent. Bye. -S. Tiem. Category:Journal Entries Category:Journals of Kalos Category:Made by Bloxx